dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
Bridget
Overview "What sets Bridget apart from the rest of the cast is, without a question, a set of some of the highest-priority normal pokes in the game. While this does not make Bridget a keepaway character exclusively by any means, it is a solid gameplan in most of the matchups to bide your time at the edge of Bridget's range -- meaning, typically, far outside the opponent's range -- and wait for mistakes." - 722 Bridget's positives include high mobility, high priority, and good runaway. His negatives include weak abare, being forced to choose between knockdown and damage, and low defense. Movelist }} Basic Strategy Bridget has many more options when the yo-yo has been set and especially when the opponent is caught between Bridget and the yo-yo. The most obvious time this situation presents itself is on the opponent's wakeup; throw the yo-yo behind them and you're golden. Learning how to make it happen when the opponent hesitates makes Bridget's simple basic poking a serious threat and can cause people who are not familiar with the matchup to really fall apart. Optimal strings are dependent on the matchup. What you need to keep in mind is any time you set the yo-yo out, you are handing the opponent a big fat chunk of frame advantage. If they are expecting it, there is usually something they can do to turn the momentum around; some characters always have an answer at hand from all ranges and others simply need to be pushed to the optimal distance. Rolling Idou FDC effectively allows Bridget to quadruple-jump when the yo-yo is out. If you are not actively poking at the opponent, you can try wasting time with this. The input is 214(K)~S. Careful to be precise with your inputs; if you accidentally tap 7, you will use up your double jump/airdash option and probably not even notice it. Far 5S Bridget's equivalent to Axl's standing punch. One of the most aggravating pokes in the game. Can cancel into yo-yo set, 2S or 236K (and a few less important cancels). When you're first starting Bridget, make this your go-to poke. 2P This, however, is the true god-poke. Loses to more moves than far 5S on a one to one basis and has less range, but is exactly as fast to execute, very safe on whiff and at a ridiculous +3 frame advantage on guard. Also has the same three important cancels -- yo-yo set, 2S, 236K -- as well as 2P, 2K and 2D. After the opponent has blocked this move they cannot interrupt 5K, far 5S or 2D. 2S Very low priority -- by Bridget's standards at least -- but has excellent flowcharts on block as it can be cancelled into a whiffed 2K, 236K, a yo-yo set or a jump and it can follow after a far 5S or 2P. Careful not to use on its own too often. 2D No kidding. Some players expect Bridget to base his game around far 5S flowcharts and are willing to take a few risks to get close. One character-length inside its maximum range, 2D is exactly as fast as far 5S and 2P. While disadvantageous on block, it can be cancelled into 236K if you are desperate -- but, more importantly, has enough pushback that most characters cannot make use of your disadvantage. If this hits, go hog wild. Look at 2D as your way to keep people honest. j.P Use immediately as you ascend for a jump. This will beat many problematic moves in unexpected situations -- examples are Testament's 6H at its maximum range when Bridget is jumping forward, Slayer's 6H from most ranges when Bridget is high jumping backwards or straight up, etc. Very important in annoying roll FDC runaway. j.S Extremely long horizontal range. Can be used to cover an air backdash quite safely, as even if it gets counterhit (which is rare) you will typically be too far away for the opponent to capitalize. I would advise newer players to stay away from overusing 6S at random and to refrain from ever using 6P in blocked strings. Combos 2K 2P 2P 2P 2D Don't laugh. This combo will knock down at a decent distance for oki and serves as a long, grueling burst bait. You need to land this just once to get a chance at something much more damaging. The 2D can be hit by bursts, but not on reaction to the hit. 2K 5S©(1) 6P 5S©(1) 236K, P More damaging ground combo that knocks down, but is more of a commitment on block and especially on FD and is very burst-unsafe. Good follow-up to a yo-yo return or Roger Rush that connects on standing opponents. 2K 5S©(1) 6P 5S©(2) 236K, P Connects only on crouching opponents. The following combos are typically for maximizing damage at the end of a string, and are less common as level 3 moves into yo-yo return require much stricter yo-yo placement than #R: With the yo-yo behind a standing opponent, 5S(f), yo-yo return, IAD j.P j.P j.P j.2S, land 5P 2D There are several variations of the airdash string -- against most of the taller characters, I prefer IAD j.K j.S j.P j.K. With the yo-yo behind a crouching opponent, 5S(f), 236K (whiff) P Useful for cornering the opponent. Deep j.D, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S 2D, FRC, 5K, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S 2D, 236K, RC, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S Against airdash, 6P 6S jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S Against other jumping attacks, 6P (CH), wait, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S 623P, FRC, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S 623P, FRC, jump forward j.P j.2S double jump j.S j.2S Blocked blue burst, Running 5K, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S Advanced Analysis Mixups and Okizeme j.D will get you killed if you don't know how to use it. The ideal way is 214K, then j.D as soon as possible. Have fun accidentally bursting! This makes the move much more difficult to block, but more importantly it's completely safe on block. You can use this to waste time while you're waiting for the 4set to catch up to you, or as a throw bait, or as an overhead. Under normal circumstances, 5D is almost prohibitively unsafe. It's a whopping -19 on block, and many players are able to consistently block it on reaction. With the yo-yo behind the opponent, the story is a little different. 5D can be buffered into 214K, and the post-dust homing jump can be executed with any of the three upward directions. There is an option-select trick you can do off of this by buffering the 5D into 2147K. If the dust was blocked, you will cancel into the roll; otherwise, you will do the homing jump as normal, without using a roll. Delayed Yo-Yo Return Very simple 50/50 mixup. With the yo-yo behind the opponent, press and hold H. You now have two easy options: 6K, release H, dash, 5S©(1) 6P 5S©(2) 236K, P 2D, release H, optional short dash, 6S, jump forward j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S The followup combo listed for the 6K variant is the most damaging tensionless combo. Any ground combo will work; you can choose to simply use burst-bait strings. Roger Rush high/low mixup Oh, how the mighty have fallen. The most useful mixup off of this is in the corner: 236H, running jump, low airdash j.K j.P j.2S land 5P 2D 236H, running jump, land, 2K ground combo or 2D FRC combo While some of the old midscreen mixups involving this move are technically still possible, they are so subpar that I really don't feel like covering them here. There are almost always superior options. Roger Rush is a good option on okizeme off of 236K, P, but mostly for the blockstun and guard gauge manipulation. 2D Okizeme On the opponent's wakeup, you generally have enough time to set the yo-yo back, dash in and do a gatling combo long enough that the yo-yo finishes sliding behind the opponent. The easiest option is 2K and then both hits of close 5S, like this: 2K 2P 5P 2P 2D, dash, 4set, dash, 2K, 5S©(2) By the time the close 5S has completed, the yo-yo should be at its destination. From there you can follow with a blocked string, a roll, whatever. Your dirty little secret here: This is actually rarely a truly perfect meaty. The opponent will often have just enough time to backdash easily or one-frame jump. The best workaround is to try to work out a few strings that punish them if they want to get antsy and use those to set up the more optimal okizeme. A basic example: 2K 2P 5P 2P 2D, dash, forward set, 2S, yo-yo return In somewhat deep, this will snag most attempted backdashes out of the air and set up a running j.S j.2S double jump j.S j.2S. If your reflexes are very fast you can attempt to hold the hardslash button if they guard the 2S but release if you catch their backdash. Bridget dash splitting 101 Dash Splitting is named for the concept of “splitting” a dash’s input (forward forward) with a break of (back + FD) between the forward’s and still having the ability to dash. 1player side: 2146+K,4+S,6 DS = 2146+K,4+S,6 To perform an IAD combo w/ Bridget, there is 3 frames start-up to every jump. If you were to pause the game, these 3 frames are the exact same as the start-up for crouching as well. What I am saying is f.S~6S~IAD~j.P takes 3 frames to leave the ground and thus doesn’t leave the opponent in enough hit stun to connect the j.P w/ beat. When you initiate a rolling idou (214+K) .From frame 2 on, you can cancel into any action other than blocking, air dashing and double jumping. This means at frames 2 you can FD, woot. Which I am sure everyone knows. That’s why you get your 3rd and 4th jump w/ Bridget, it just carries over the initial vertical vector from the roll when you FD. By FD’ing at frame 2 you leave the “rolling state” and then are left just aerial. Because you are simply aerial you can then double jump, dash, and block. Note: We can then Air Dash at the same height as the IAD, we just simply left the ground faster. What I am saying is f.s~6S~2146+K,4+S, 6~j.P takes away the 3 frames of jump start-up to leave the ground and thus leaves the opponent in enough hit stun from your 6S to connect a j.P w/ beat. Note: This combo only works on tall characters. The only one I can recreate in training is my example above 6S~DS~j.P These work as well 1) c.S(1)~DS~j.P~j.S~j.2S~c.S(1) loop 2) f.s~DS~j.P To practice lest just do a dash split from the ground. Only input this 6K~4S~( ]K[ + ]S[ ) ~ 6 6K buffer K ~ 4S buffer S ~ release both simultaneously ~ 6 Bridget should FD then activate her FULL RUN w/ no start up, pretty cool a. Once you get this down you are 80% there. The mental block is pretty easy to get over once your here b/c once you can do this all that's left is a half circle back and a j.P The grouping we've found to work best is this 63214~N~''Dash Split''~N~ j.P empty half circle back as a pre buffer, during your c.S The practiced Dash Split(full run from FD) J.p later in the air dash Unblockables and set-ups From KSMH~P to corner knockdown 1) j.D technique: (20 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_7, Roger Get, (Frc is not necessary but helpful), j.D(Unblockable) on their wake-up. 2) 6+ K technique: (54 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_7, Roger Get, (No Frc), 5K (on their wake-up) ~6K(Unblockable), air throw the tech. 3) 5D technique: (20 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_7, Roger Get, (No Frc), 5D on their wake-up. 4)j.2S technique: (145 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_7, Roger Get, (Frc is not necessary but helpful), 8 wait, falling j.2S(Unblockable), land 5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ Comments on j.2S : A)The trick is to let the first hit of RogerGet hit them on their wake-up. B)This set-up doubles for an incredible DP and Super bait. C)FRC, j.P whiff fall j.2S works very well. All the activity makes the opponent guard more often than not FRCing etc. 5)air throw technique: (59 damage) Gatlin into 6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HSS_7~roll~air throw, land, RogerGet~66~9+j.D Comment on air-throw technique: A) I always do this as it is the most useful way to return your yo-yo when it's way the hell up top the screen. B)I usually air-throw the tech again because you can't combo off this set-up. 6) MAMKM technique: (145 damage) (Credit goes to Nekoran's "Happy Ending ") MAMKM connects, (as soon as it ends) 8~j.HSS_7~RogerGet, neutral, falling j.2S(Unblockable), 5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ Comments on the MAMKM technique: A)This works mid-screen as well. B)I love this idea for a follow-up to MAMKM. The damage is so not worth it to do a B&B on hit to give up that knockdown. PS If I have hit MAMKM early enough I am known to sneak in a 6K, the earlier you do it the more decent the damage becomes. C)I apologize for being unclear with this set-up but the timing is very subjective to when they were hit with MAMKM. 7) KSMH~K technique: (137 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~K~RC~j.HSS_7~RogerGet, j.P~j.K(Unblockable),land 2S~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ Related-Mix-up: 1)6+k technique (142 damage): Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_7, Roger Get~FRC, 6K (overhead on their wake-up), 5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ From KSMH~P to mid-screen knockdown 1) j.D technique: (59 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_9, Roger Get ~Frc ~ IAD, j.D(Unblockable) on their wake-up. 2) 6K technique: (20 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS_9, Roger Get ~Frc ~buffer run, 6K(Unblockable) 3) 6S technique: (154 damage) (Credit goes to 722) CH 6S~9,j.HSS_6,RogerGet,AD~j.S(Unblockable),land,2S~ 6S~9+j.P~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ Comments on 6S technique: A) The HSS_6 is almost at the apex of your jump. B) The trick is to let the first hit of RogerGet hit them on their wake-up. 4)6S technque pt.2 (145 damage) CH 6S~9~j.HSS_9~RogerGet~FRC~bufferAD~j.2S(Unblockabl e),land,5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ 5) j.2S technique (145 damage) Gatlin into c.S(2)~KSMH~P, HSS~7~Roger Get~IAD, j.2S(Unblockable), land 5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ 6) KSMH~K technique: (140 damage) (Credit goes to Nekoran's "Happy Ending ") Gatlin into c.S(1)~JIKSMH~K~RC, j.HSS~7, RogerGet, AD, j.D, land 6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ Comments on the KSMH~K technique: A) JIKSMH~K is a jump installed KSMH~K performed by 2369+K. B) This set-up is alot easier to follow up with B&B if you do not AD back over them, but AD later on the same side you end up on. I prefer the dash back cross-up j.D though =] C) After some experimenting I've found that this is a solid Unblockable. I initally stated it wasn't worth the tension spent but after further examination, I am now hitting this after a midscreen RogerRush(3)~66~c.S(1)~6P~c.S(1)~JIKSMH~K. And after midscreen RogerRush, 6K 50/50. This is a nice guaranteed set-up and tenison spent after this combo. Especially as the damage isn't worth giving up knockdown for a 2D~FRC~B&B after the second c.S(1). This is a perfect mid-screen ender if you have tension available.This set-up is two free knockdowns on A.B.A. and the second knockdown is plenty of times to IK her. I'd recommend only doing the knockdown and not B&B A.B.A. but just going for the second knockdown to IK. 7) DAA technique (137 Damage) (Credit goes to Ruu's "Sunrise") DAA, 8~j.HSS_8~RogerGet, falling j.S (Unblockable), land 5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ 7) Tragedy technique A c.S(2)~Tragedy~9~j.HSS_9~RogerGet~FRC~AD j.2S(Unblockable), 5K~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ 8) Tragedy technique B c.S(2)~Tragedy~9~j.HSS_6~RogerGet~AD j.2S(Unblockable), 5P~6S~9+j.S~j.2S~9+j.S~j.2S~HS__ From 2D 1)2D~FRC~HSS_9,RogerGet, running j.K (UB), 5K~6S~jc~j.S~j.2S~dj~j.S~j.2S~(HSS_#/Starship) 2) FAR 2D~FRC~HSS_9,RogerGet,IAD~j.D, land, j.p~j.2S~(jc)j.S~j.2S~(HSS_#/Starship) note: You must input Roger Get as soon as physically possible after the HSS_# You can Gatlin into c.S(2) or a c.S(1) if you do c.S(1)~6P~c.S(1)~KSMH~P. The push back is very important for the corner combos. Accent Core "Come back" Glitch "Toss yoyo. Press HS to hold it and let Bridget finish his little curtsey animation. Release HS for at least 1 and at most 3 frames, and press it again. I say at most 3 because it feels like a kara-cancel if you do it right - it might be actually 1 frame. (It's easier to do this if you let go with one finger and press it again with a different finger, and the post says something like that.) If you do this, it will return a small bit and hold again - this resets the hold time. You can repeat the release/press as many times as you want until it comes all the way back or (more likely) you screw up your timing. To cancel the return into a Roger move, you do the motion for the move and end with release/press...so like 623+release H/press H. You CAN'T cancel the return at any arbitrary point, you can only do it this way. What ends up happening is the yoyo returns to Bridget as he does the startup for the special, then he turns it into Roger on the way back. For the life of me I couldn't get it with the super. I also can't imagine getting this in any sort of useful way in a match, but I suppose people did the 1-frame Rensen FRC well enough... It seems like a bug given the flames around the Roger moves. I think what you do is report to the yoyo to come back (release) but then press the button again while Bridget still thinks the yoyo is held. He does the Hold animation again each time you do it." - Mike Z You normally cannot combo into a teddy bear special, but if you buffer the yo-yo beforehand and glitch it mid-combo, you can keep the beat and have the teddy bear connect. Canceling callback into Force Break teddy bears is much, much easier due to the wider frame window in which you can input the command. If you glitch the callback without turning it into a teddy bear, the yo-yo will remain wherever it stopped. It will not hit an opponent during the glitch unless you are actively hitting them. This sets up one of Bridget's tensionless infinites; run-up cS(1), glitch yo-yo, run up cS(1), glitch yo-yo and so forth. There are other ways of doing the infinite as well. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xT5aPYLZxR0 The above combo video (performed with a programmable joystick) contains multiple examples of Bridget's glitches. At 0:16-0:17, Bridget glitches into his 214D Force Break. At 0:34 is an example of Dash Splitting. At 1:23-1:24 is Bridget glitching into his 236D Force Break. From 1:29 until the end of the video shows another 236D Force Break glitch and the cS(1)-Glitch-cS(1) infinite as well as other variations of it. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters